Evil Dead 2: Revenge of Hitler
Evil Dead 2: Revenge of Hitler is a one-shot comic published by Space Goat Publishing and released on March 23rd, 2016. It is the first one-shot in the "Evil Dead 2: Revenge of" series. Synopsis The story begins with Adolf Hitler being resurrected in the snow covered streets of modern day Berlin, but pedestrians throw snowballs at the naked Hitler and simply think he is a crazy homeless man. Adolf realizes that trying to take over the world may be a little bit harder than it used to be, so he heads down into Hell to create an army of the dead. Then the story cuts to the simulacrum copy of Ash Williams living in a trailer in Texas, who says that it's been awhile since he and Annie Knowby escaped Hell and started to round-up the Deadites they have unleashed. He says that he doesn't feel sorry for his other jackass self who was sucked back in time, and that he's not going to take his place as a S-Mart stockboy. Suddenly the trailer begins to shake and he heads outside to find he's back in Hell, greeted by Hastur, the three-headed Triune Duke of The Pit Infernal, who wants him to kill Adolf Hitler. Ash wants to know how Hitler came back, and Hastur tells him that in the final days of World War II, Adolf had certain passages from the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis tattooed all over his body, hoping it would make him invincible. But what Hitler failed to realize was that someone needed to read the passages in order for the spells to work, and that the book does not give life to the living, but life to the lifeless. Someone researching the Necronomicon accidentally resurrected Hitler using the internet and now he wants to take over both the land of the living and the dead, so Hastur has come to seek Ash's aid, and in return Hastur will take away the evil within Ash so he can't turn back into a Deadite. Ash agrees and heads out to find the Führer. He finds Hitler doing what he does best: giving a speech. Ash interrupts and mocks Hitler, and Hitler demands that the Deadites listening attack, but they are too afraid of "The Demon Slayer". Ash shoots Hitler in the chest, but it has no effect on him since the Necronomicon is indestructible, and Hitler has the book's passages tattooed on him. Adolf tosses Ash into rocks multiple times until he picks Ash up by the throat and lifts him off the ground. Ash then kicks Hitler in "Little Adolf" and realizes that he's only invulnerable where the book's passages are tattooed. Ash then grabs his shotgun and blows Hitler's tattoo-free head off and goes back to Hastur. Hastur tells Ash that they are in his debt, but it would be a sign of weakness for them, so Ash shoots two out of three heads and demands the last remaining one free him of the evil. The last head tells him that it would of required the power of all three heads to do that, so Ash asks the last head if it can send him home, and it says yes. As Ash steps inside the trailer, he wonders if he can get his job at S-Mart back. Reprint Revenge of Hitler was the first of Space Goat's Evil Dead 2 books to have a second printing. (From official press release): If you missed Hitler in March, don't worry! He's coming back in May! Space Goat's Evil Dead 2 titles have successfully struck a horror nerve, according to Space Goat CEO Shon Bury. The company's first "Revenge Of" one-shot, Evil Dead 2: Revenge Of Hitler by Ian Edginton, Larry Watts, and Chris Summers is sold out from the publisher and going back for a second printing. "Diamond asked us to do it," Bury said. "And we agreed. There's a strong market for people who want to see Ash beat up Adolf for a full 20 pages." The second printing will feature a different color logo and color treatment for the art. "It will be easily distinguishable as a second printing," Bury added. Next in the Evil Dead 2 series * Revenge of Dracula Category:Comics